


Дамская комната

by Ersente



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/F, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ее губы ярко накрашены красным, и это выглядит пошло, почти вульгарно. Но в пошлости скрыто обещание. Вызов. Так и тянет попробовать губы на вкус, узнать, настолько ли они мягкие и поддатливые, как выглядят.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дамская комната

Рина сидит и водит пальцем по краешку бокала. Джейкоб беззаботно делится мыслями о будущем, спрашивает, нравится ли Рине организатор их свадьбы, и гладит ее руку.  
\- Я от нее в восторге, - говорит она и ярко улыбается, глядя на незнакомую брюнетку, которая сидит через три столика.  
Ее губы ярко накрашены красным, и это выглядит пошло, почти вульгарно. Но в пошлости скрыто обещание. Вызов. Так и тянет попробовать губы на вкус, узнать, настолько ли они мягкие и поддатливые, как выглядят.  
Рина любит Джейкоба. Он — единственный мужчина, с которым она хочет засыпать и просыпаться. Только с ним она хочет делить радость долгих, выматывающих ласк. Впрочем, она не забывает и о грубом сексе: Джейкоб доминантен и знает, как доставить удовольствие своей женщине. Под ним она готова прогибаться по первому требованию и завязываться узлом, потому что доверяет ему безгранично. Даже припухшее ото сна лицо.  
Рина любит Джейкоба, но это не мешает ей хотеть женщин.  
Она не знает, сможет ли поделиться будущим мужем с другими, если его вдруг потянет на бессмысленный трах.  
Она знает, что не сможет поделиться будущем мужем с другими.  
Двойные стандарты в действии, но Рина никогда не считала себя честным игроком. Честь и честность для моралистов, которые пытаются скрыться от своих желаний за щитами надуманных правил. Рина позволяет себе быть честной. Хотя бы с самой собой. И с Джейкобом.  
Он отслеживает ее взгляд и улыбается.  
\- О чем ты думаешь? - спрашивает Джейкоб.  
\- Совершенно не хочу видеть тетушку Марли на нашей свадьбе, - врет Рина, ощупывая взглядом нежную кожу шеи незнакомки.  
Она готова поспорить, что та пахнет модными духами. Или тяжелым «Опиумом», который окутывает тело дурманом и будит самые дикие желания.  
Рина на секунду закрывает глаза и облизывает губы, представляя, как впивается зубами в нежную кожу груди и зарывается носом в ложбинку.  
\- Но она там будет, - говорит Джейкоб и массирует большим пальцем ладонь невесты.  
Та вздыхает, открывает глаза и впивается взглядом в белое плечо брюнетки. Если та, конечно, брюнетка от природы, а не от стилиста. Это можно выяснить, достаточно задрать юбку и...  
Нет, брюнетка не носит нижнее белье. Для этого у нее слишком красные губы.  
От этой мысли соски Рины напрягаются, и она радуется, что надела плотный бюстгалтер, который может скрыть возбуждение.  
\- Это не мешает мне не желать ее присутствия, - хрипло говорит она и переводит взгляд на Джейкоба.  
Ее мужчина хмурится, словно ему не нравится то, что она срывается с катушек. Рина поднимает его руку и утыкается губами в ладонь, водит языком по линиям и бугоркам, но думает о пахе брюнетки.  
Джейкоб втягивает воздух и не отнимает руку. Рина смотрит в сторону и сталкивается взглядом со взглядом незнакомки. Сердце начинает биться чаще, потому что прелюдия уже началась, и в низу живота разливается желание. Рина хвалит себя за то, что надела белье и не забыла о прокладке: пятно на платье — перебор даже для нее.  
Она поворачивает руку Джейкоба так, чтобы незнакомка смогла увидеть движения языка и заалеть от подчеркнутой сексуальности этого жеста.  
\- Хватит, - коротко говорит Джейкоб, и Рина подчиняется.  
Глупо идти наперекор его приказам. Глупо, да и не хочется. Джейкоб умело дирижирует сексуальным напряжением, и Рина доверяет ему больше, чем своей руке. Но он не запрещает подмигнуть брюнетке, и та вспыхивает. Рина чувствует губами пульс на шее...  
Надо дать ей имя. Лурдес. Ее точно зовут Лурдес. И ее сердце бешено колотится, словно руки уже добрались до тела и властно составляют карту эрогенных зон. Впрочем, быстрый трах и карта — понятия несовместимые, но Лурдес об этом еще не знает.  
Рина взглядом благодарит Джейкоба за то, что он выбрал стол в углу ресторана, где никто не может увидеть, что она убрала руку под скатерть и задрала юбку. Она настолько сильно хочет прикоснуться к себе, что срывается на грубую торопливость, но Джейкоб говорит:  
\- Медленнее.  
Естественно, Рина подчиняется.  
Ее мужчина заказывает ужин и выбирает вино, пока ее рука медленно поднимается вверх по ноге, соблазняя глазеющую Лурдес, демонстрируя подвязку и забираясь выше. Рина оголяет бедро, и брюнетка сглатывает.  
\- Я в дамскую комнату, - улыбаясь, говорит Рина Джейкобу. Спрашивает.  
\- Хорошо, - разрешает он.  
Бедра сводит от желания и радости. Рине кажется, что она кончит от одного-единственного прикосновения, но она продолжает играть в благовоспитанную даму и медленно идет в уборную, взглядом приглашая Лурдес.  
Рина почти готова поверить, что брюнетка струсила и осталась за столом, но через пару секунд дверь открывается. Желание зашкаливает, и Рина сосредоточенно моет руки, чтобы не спугнуть свою добычу. Нельзя быть грубой и агрессивной, когда птичка еще не определилась и может упорхнуть из туалета.  
Лурдес останавливается рядом, «случайно» задевает ее бедром, снимает салфетками с губ помаду и улыбается отражению Рины. Та понимает, что выиграла главный приз женского туалета, улыбается в ответ и, высушив руки, затягивает Лурдес в кабинку.  
\- Меня зовут... - говорит брюнетка, но Рина затыкает ее поцелуем.  
Кому какое дело, как ее зовут? Одна хочет дать, другая — взять, для этого не нужно имен.  
Брюнетка пытается вывернуться, но Рина сильнее впивается в нее, чувствуя боль — свою и ее. Это заводит. Борьба — заводит. Лурдес уже знает, что сдастся, но сопротивляется, потому что это в удовольствие обеим.  
Рина задирает юбки и прижимается пахом к выставленному бедру, потираясь о него, но оставляя сухим — нижнее белье останется при ней. Движения Лурдес рассказывают, что ей не в первой уединяться в туалете для случайного траха: слишком уверенно она себя чувствует, точно зная, как встать и облокотиться, чтобы с минимумом неудобств получить максимум удовольствия.  
Рине плевать на опыт незнакомки. Она лишь довольно улыбается, убедившись в верности своего предположения — брюнетка не носит белья, — и расстегивает красную блузку, чтобы добраться до нежной кожи груди и впиться в сосок зубами. Лурдес вскрикивает от боли, ловит руку Рины, облизывает ее пальцы и недвусмысленно опускает на свой пах. Кажется, она хочет быстро и грубо. Рина хмурится — правила игры должна определять она, — но закрывает глаза и резко входит в Лурдес, давя на клитор основанием ладони. Брюнетка стонет и цепляется за плечи, с оглушающим хлюпанием насаживаясь на пальцы Рины. А та кусает ее грудь, оставляя кровоподтеки, которые можно скрыть блузкой, и трется промежностью о бедро Лурдес.  
Рина не знает, сколько проходит времени, но чувствует судорогу незнакомки, как свою собственную, а через пару секунд кончает сама, сжав бедрами бедро Лурдес.  
\- Тебе все еще неинтересно мое имя? - спрашивает брюнетка.  
\- Зачем? - хрипло отвечает Рина и отодвигается, опуская свою юбку.  
\- И номер телефона не нужен?  
\- Нет.  
Обе улыбаются, словно нашли взаимопонимание. Рина берет свою сумочку и выходит из кабинки, тут же занимая соседнюю. Она тщательно вытирается и меняет ежедневную прокладку, приводит в порядок одежду и, бросив последний взгляд в зеркальце, возвращается в зал, к жениху.  
\- У тебя припухли губы, - говорит Джейкоб, пристально разглядывая Рину.  
\- Правда? - невозмутимо спрашивает она.  
\- Да.  
Рина улыбается, берет вилку с ножом и задумчиво смотрит бифштекс, выбирая сторону повкуснее.  
\- Ты можешь мне запретить, - говорит она.  
\- Я знаю.  
Джейкоб не запрещает.  
Рина отрезает первый кусочек сочного мяса, истекающего розовой жидкостью.


End file.
